For fear is for love
by Blue-kiss
Summary: HG/SS, Hermione is being chased can snape help her
1. running

~*~*~*For fear is for love~*~*~*  
  
A/N: My first fan fic, so go easy on me, plus this is a SS/HG story, so if that is not your type of story leave now!!! But for all who love it please R/R (Even if it's bad, Responses, are responses) Plus the first chapter has no SS in it, Sorry :(  
  
Disclaimer-Oh, yes I do own Harry Potter, plus Draco, and Snape are locked in a cage in my basement, so there! LOL, if you thought I did own H.P. then you are VERY stupid!!!!  
  
Hermione sat at the Grangers' kitchen table reading through Hogwarts a history, when she heard a slight giggle come from under the table. She looked down to see her little sister Lacy. Lacy was the one thing nobody knew about, she was her little sister. Her parents had Lacy when she was in her first year at hogwarts. Now Hermione was 17, and ready to start her seventh year at hogwarts.   
  
Hermione bent down and grabbed her little sister, "Who are you," she said making a weird face.  
  
"Moine, I'm the fairy princess," she said twirling around in her pink ballet tutu.   
  
"Really, you don't look like one," Hermione then bent down and ruffled her sisters brown hair, "Now that's better." She said with a giggle.  
  
"Moine, will you play dress-up with me?" she said making a puppy dog face with her small features.  
  
"Why yes my fair maiden," she said bowing then leading her sister up to her room. Hermione was looking through her little sisters wardrobe drawer, pulling out a pair of bug antennas and then from the giggling girls, a scream was heard from downstairs.  
  
Hermione got up panic stricken, "Stay up here," she ordered.  
  
'Oh my god' Hermione thought, a group of about 6 deatheatwers were downstairs looking over a dead Mr and Mrs Granger. Hermione let out a moan, they looked up at her, then she heard it. "That stupid mudblood bitch is up there."  
  
She swallowed hard and grabbed her sister, she ran with her to her room, she muttered a spell making her trunk very small, only leaving her wand out, after saying a fast charm to make the door seal. "Jump" Hermione yelled, as they reached the window.  
  
Landing with a thud she heard a growl, "Where they go?"  
"Down there", hermione heard another say. Hermione ran with her sister, she ran till she decided to apperate, to diagon alley. They both appeared before honey dukes, but they kept running, until hermione hit the forbidden forest.  
  
Her and Lacy slid down to the cold ground, to rest.......  
  
A/n: R/R plus Lacy is 7 for those who cannot count.......... 


	2. meeting an enemy

A/N-okay Here is chapter two of mt story, I hope you like it! P.S. thanks for reviewing!!! Sorry there was no SS/Hg action in the first chapter but I needed to have a good begging.  
  
Rating-pg for now but pg-13 later  
  
Disclaimer-I own Harry Potter, and have all rights to every aspect of the books and movies, Plus Draco, Snape, and Oliver are my personal servants, who sleep in cages in the basement at night, LOL Don't own, don't sue!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione woke up to find her sister yawning loudly, lacy's face was covered in dirt and her eyes were red. But she didn't look as bad as Hermione, who's face was tear stricken, with mascara dried up under her eyes, plus her hair was frizzier then ever.   
  
She grabbed her wand which was laying near the tree, she grabbed it and pulled out her trunk, then suddenly she heard a crunch of something not to far off. She pushed the trunk back into her pocket. Then grabbed her wand, grabbed her sisters hand, and ran.   
  
She ran until she fell down flat on her face, leaving Lacy to fall down too. Her little sister made a crying noise, Hermione got up to see to her sister. But suddenly she saw a giant spider. "Uhh...Umm.......Runnnnnn." she yelled to her little sister. Grabbing her sister and lifting her into her arms, she pulled out her wand, and yelled the freezing spell for animals, "Freeaminago"(Come on I'm really bad at original names!!!) The 7 foot spider suddenly froze in midair.   
  
Her and Lacy walked about 4 feet, when Lacy said, "Mione, my arm hurts!" Hermione gently grabbed her little sisters arm, she saw a red bump.  
  
"Can you move your hand?"  
  
"Nooo...," she squeaked painfully. Hermione still wand in hand placed a bone healing spell on her little sister, and they went back to walking around the forest  
  
Two hours later......  
  
"Where are we going," Hermione's sister asked.  
  
"I don't know sweetie," Hermione did know where she was going. Some place she knew she would be safe, she was going to Hogwarts.   
  
~*~*~*  
The next week was hard and tiring to both of them, they only ate what little they could find, plus the skittles Lacy had in her pocket, Lacy was wearing one of Hermiones school cloaks. While Hermione was still wearing her flares, Black Hoodie, and black canvas shoes. Hermione knew they were close to Hogwarts, when she saw smoke coming up in a little stream. 'Hagrid' she thought gleefully.  
  
They finely reached the end of the dark forbidden forest, when she decided to put her wand back into her pocket. She turned around to see Lacy gone, 'Oh. No." she thought as she ran to the sound of a girl giggling.  
  
Professor Snape was walking on the grounds of Hogwarts, it was Two weeks till school would start and he would be stuck with all the annoying brats again. He was thinking about ways to torture his students, especially The golden boy. When a pink blur ran into him, "What the..."   
  
"Sorry," said a little girl maybe 6 or 7.  
  
"Oh, where did you come from, and where's your mommy, he said looking towards the school.  
  
"Mommy's at home", she answered, very knowingly. 'Reminds me of the Know-it-all Granger.'   
  
"Oh, then who's with you," he said, kneeling down to the girl. The little girl was about to answer when, a voice came from behind him.  
  
"Lacy, don't run away from me again, you scared me to..to....", she stopped, when she saw who she was with, a actually cheerful Professor Snape.  
  
Professor Snape turned around to see Hermione Granger staring, mouth wide open. "Are you going to stand there and stare at me, looking like a fish," she closed her mouth, eyes still in shock, then she started walking toward him.  
  
"No, , hello Professor ," she said smiling a little, she then grabbed Lacy, "Honey don't run off."  
  
Snape pulled himself of the ground and brushed the grass of his black cloak. "Now to more important matters, why are you here?"  
  
She ignored his question, and said, "Is dumbeldore here?"  
  
"Yes," Snape croaked, he just noticed how she looked, a lot different from last year, 'Don't thing about this, she's a student', "Now you two follow me, I?'ll take you too his office."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N-Hope you liked chapter 2. Review......Review.........Review........uhh......huh......Review...Yaa......Hooo......Review.......R/ROhh, did I say you should Revew... LOL..... Plus tell me any ideas of where my story should go, my brain can't handle all the pressure....LOL 


End file.
